A Hyena and Fairy Show
A Hyena and Fairy Show is the next episode of Rainbow Magic. Inspired by A Dog and Pony Show. Summary Prologue The episode opens with Destiny at Fashion Boutique when Sophie Alyson comes in to buy one outfit and order five more, each one with different jewel, requiring many jewels than ever. Destiny then faints as Sophie exits the store, commenting that she has that effect on fairies. Searching for gems Then, Destiny and Jessie goes out to find gems for Sophie's outfit. Destiny then gives Jessie a candy gem as a present for being patient. When she starts eating it, Destiny stops her and Jessie curbs her appetite. The Villain Beasts After getting several gems, she's surprised by the 'creatures' (actually just Straight, Spade, and Shuffle) which wear unusual items. They mistaken Jessie as the gem finder as she's holding the wagon, but soon understand that Destiny ''was the one who's finding gems. After that, they suddenly grab Destiny to their pit, so Jessie can't return her to the ground. She sacrifices her gem as bait for taking Destiny back. Saving Destiny Jessie then calls her friends, Rebecca, Selena, Matilda, Frankie, and Claudia to help her rescue Destiny. They go to the creatures' pit and go inside it. There are several tunnels in there, but only one leads to them (even though Straight, Spade, and Shuffle don't know where are they). There's no way to find the way after Jessie reminds Rebecca about her ''copied ''gem-finding spell to find the way with the most gems. Dealing with the animals In the pit, the Villain Beasts demand Destiny to find all ''candy ''gems as much as she can. She finds some gems, and asks to be let out, but they order Destiny to dig for them. Digging slowly, she says that she had just a manicure and doesn't want to ruin it. They treat her like a princess, and they do anything Destiny orders, but then she sobs a lot after Straight calls her as a praying mantis. They try to cheer her and apologizes, but it doesn't work. Destiny just keep on crying. From the distance, Jessie and her friends rush to rescue her. Ace the Masai giraffe, as the security, he treats Rebecca, Selena, Matilda, Claudia, and Frankie as new "work fairies". Destiny then tricks the trio of them as they offer the fairies to bring the candy gems with her. Epilogue Destiny then reveals that her captors are easily tricked as Rebecca learns a new lesson. Transcript 'For a full transcript of A Hyena and Fairy Show, 'click here'' Notes *Straight is only one who has the reply of the 'too young' line in this episode, one of the catchphrases in Phineas and Ferb. Words spoken: "Yes, yes I know!", "Yes, yes of course,", and "Yes, yes we are." And in the middle he shouts some of his words to Destiny. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line '''Destiny: '''So, um, ahem, are you hunting out for gems too? '''Straight: '''Yes. Yes, we are. '''Destiny: '''Uh..we? '''Straight: '''Yes. Yes, we are. '''Spade: '''To stop the awful noises from the fairy's mouth, right? (whines) '''Straight: '''Yes. Yes, I know! Characters appearing Leading characters/protagonists Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy.jpg Claudia the Accessories Fairy.jpg|link=Claudia the Accessories Fairy Destiny the Pop Star Fairy.jpg|link=Destiny the Pop Star Fairy Selena the Sleepover Fairy.jpg|link=Selena the Sleepover Fairy Antagonists/Villains Straight.jpg|Straight, the leader of the Villain Beasts Spade.jpg|Spade, the only female member of the Villain Beasts Shuffle.jpg|Shuffle, the strategist of the Villain Beasts. Ace.jpg|Ace, the security of the pit Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode plot Category:My Little Pony Crossover Category:Fan Art